ItionoBen
Ben Donaldson (born ), better known online as ItionoBen (also known as Tree's Apprentice), is a YouTuber and countdown artist. He started as Itionobo2 then changed his name to the Tree's Apprentice, and later itionoben based on his own name. He used to belong to a community called the Chaos Theatre. Top List Videos *Top 22 Yoshi Island Boss Battles *Top 10 Machines in Video Games *My Top 10 Creepiest Things in Non-Horror Games *Top 10 Spirit Tracks Bosses *Top 10 Special Items from Mario Kart: Double Dash *Top 15 Starter Pokémon **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Star Fox 64 Levels *Top 10 Evil Copies in Video Games *Top 10 Greatest Moments/Worst Screwups *Top 10 Nostalgic Games *My Top 10 Favorite Franchises *Top 10 GILBNOEDs (Games I Like But No One Else Does) *Top 10 Favorite Final Boss Battles *Top 10 Games I Played in 2012 *Top 15 Favorite Mario Games **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *My Top 10 Most Wowing Moments in Video Games *Top 15 Favorite Super Smash Bros. Characters **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *Top 10 Favorite Kalos Pokémon *Top 10 Greatest Moments/Worst Screwups TURBO (10k Subscriber Special) *Top 20 Favorite Kirby Copy Abilities Collab Videos *Top 10 Worst Unova Pokémon (collab w/ Fawful's Minion) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 6 Mario RPGs (collab w/ Speedster) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 25 Gym Leaders (collab w/ The Quarter Guy **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Pokémon Spinoffs (collab w/ Superflipper76) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 15 SNES Games (collab w/ 14 other users) **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 Other Videos *Kirby's Epic Yarn vs. Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Mega Man X vs. Mega Man 10 *A Tree's Minion Production V2 (by Fawful's Minion) *Mega Man X Collection: **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *"Primordial" - Pokémon RSE Orchestral Medly *Digging into Shovel Knight *Replanting Tree's Apprentice Highlight-"Chipotle" *Odin, Selena, and Laslow's Parents - A Fire Emblem Theory *Fire Emblem Warriors - Discussion w/ Pavise Productions *Fire Emblem Direct (1/18/2017) - Discussion w/ the Flamicon *New Fire Emblem Echoes Details - Discussion w/ the Flamicon *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon - Reveal Analysis and Speculation *Nintendo Direct 9/13/17 Discussion w/ the Quarter Guy *How Do Monsters Scare Us? *Echinoderms - Brainless, Spineless, Unstoppable *I've Opened a Patreon! *Luigi's Mansion on 3DS - Does it Stack up? *Itionoben's Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Retrospective! *Poke-SMASH!!! (W/ Fawful's Minion, The Tree's Apprentice, and The Quarter Guy) by Speedster *ItionoBen: Now on Twitch! Current Countdowns *Top 15 Games I played in 2014 *Top 10 Favorite Female Characters in Video Games *Top 10 Least Favorite Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Monsters *Top 9 Favorite Pokémon Boss Battles *Top 9 Least Favorite Pokémon Boss Battles *Top 10 Swords in Video Games *Top 10 Hateable Characters in Video Games *Top 10 Favorite Monster Hunter Monsters *Top 10 Unique Mario Powerups *Top 10 Kirby Games *5 Great Spooky Levels in Video Games *5 Moments that Freaked Me Out in Video Games *Top 5 Games of 2017 *3 Characters I Want in Smash Ultimate featuring Ridley and Simon Belmont *Classic Mega Man Ranked *Top 10 Anime of 2018 *Ten Influential Games from my Childhood *Top 10 Starter Pokémon *Mega Man X Ranked *5 Reasons I LOVE the Pokémon Trading Card Game! *10 Awesome Monsters in Video Games Things I Love/Hate in Video Games *5 Reasons I LOVE Monster Hunter *5 Reasons I Love Persona 5 *5 Reasons I Hate Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon *5 Spooky Things I Like in Video Games *5 Things I Like in Video Games *5 More Things I Like in Video Games *5 Reasons Why I LOVE Food Wars *Another 5 Things I Like in Video Games *Top 10 Alola Pokémon *Top 10 Games of the 2010s Anime! *A Love Letter to Anohana *Love Live - Feeling the Beat * Love Live Sunshine - Facing Failure * Love Live OPs: More than Just Moe (OP Analysis) * You Should Have Watched Re:Creators * Top 10 Anime of 2018 * The Anime Awards 2018 - Opinions and Predictions * 5 Reasons Why I LOVE Food Wars * Why You Should Watch Love Live! * Top 5 Love Live School Idol Project Insert Songs Stream Archive * 7/13/19 - Smash and Monster Hunter * 7/21/19 - Smash and Mario + Rabbids * Super Mario 64 - Stream Highlights ** Part 1 * Pokémon Black 2 Elite Four/Champion - ItionoBen Stream Highlight * Dynamax Pincurchin vs. Pyukumuku Max Raid Battle - Stream Highlight Reviews: *The Apprentice Reviews: Animal Crossing *The Apprentice Reviews: Mario Kart 64 *Pokémon Sun and Moon - Review *Fire Emblem Heroes: Farfetched Heroes Banner Review *Trick or Defeat Banner Review *Dauntless Crimeans Banner Review *Brave Heroes Banner Review *The Sacred World Banner Review *Luigi's Mansion 3 - He's BACK, Baby! ItionoBen Plays After years of doubt, Ben has actually decided to bite the bullet and do his own LPs. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AniZlqyWsM0 Yoshi's Island * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnMezMwP-Us Luigi's Mansion * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGYsFwl9M7o ItionoBen Plays Pokémon Colosseum: The Hyper Mode Montage Trivia * His first theme as Itionobo2 was "Soul" from Madworld, his second theme as Itionoben was the main theme from Rythm Thief, and his former theme was "The Defender" made by Bart "Vet" Kaifman and arranged by Tyler "Wingus Dingus" Wilson. * His favorite Pokémon is Ampharos. * He seems to be easily paranoid and scared with people. * At one time, he used to make a video series of him smashing all kinds of fruits, including a cake. But he deleted them all. * He has endless Pokémon knowledge, so people say. He also happens to know an awful lot of Pokémon Black & White, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Luigi's Mansion, the anime series Love Live!, and Yoshi's Island. * According to his Nostalgic Games, he got his name Itionobo during his gameplay of Runescape. * He was the youngest YouTuber enlisted at the age of 15. * Pokémon and Mario are his top 2 favorite franchises. * His favorite Mario game is Super Mario Sunshine; he always wishes there'd be a sequel to this. He also wishes for a Pokémon Emerald remake, and for Prof. Layton to appear in Smash as well. * He has a cat named Boomer, as he stated the Super Bell powerup during his favorite Mario Powerups. * He used to be friends w/ Fawful's Minion, but he broke off the relationship w/ him; such a shame. * He really despises the Mega Man Legacy Collection, as well as the Pokémon, Alomomola. * He loves the Marvel universe, and his favorite superhero is Iron Man. * Spiritomb always makes him laugh for some reason. * He first watched Anohana by the year 2016, when he was fighting endless bouts of depression and identity conflicts. He dove headfirst into video games and anime in order to cope, just like his favorite character, Jintan, did. After watching it, the show restored him emotionally somewhat. * He made a comeback within December 2016 after there was a conflict between him and his personal life; his hobbies remained discreet until he was able to go to college. After he graduated, things seemed to be slow again on account of personal family reasons. Here's his predicament. * He used to have a GoFundMe page w/ Silver Keyblade. * Aside from Super Mario Sunshine, his favorite game is Pokémon Emerald; Alpha Sapphire may be a close second. * At one of his videos, he did an endjoke and mentioned a topic known as Top 10 Optical Entities; however, this never came to pass. * In his Mario Powerups list, he mentions he's not good at playing video games, hence he doesn't do LPs, but it may not be entirely true, because he actually started on LP of one of his all-time favorite games, Yoshi's Island. * He was born in 1996, his first game console was the SNES given by family friends he doesn't know, and the one that got him into gaming was Donkey Kong Country despite the intense difficulty. * Knights of the Round was the first Capcom game he owned, not Mega Man. It was way more ball busting than DKC. * SSBM was his first Smash game, not the original for most people. * The majority of games he owned as a kid were only rentals, or those given to him as birthday/Christmas gifts, and a lot of them were GBA games and Blockbuster's Gamerush Games; one was of course Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland, and it's the 1st game he beat. * Hanamaru was a deep obsession of his. And so was Sonic Adventure DX. * At first his favorite Starter Pokémon was Oshawott, when he was 15; now it is the Chespin line. * His favorite Metroid game is Fusion. * Top 22 Yoshi's Island Bosses was a forced countdown. He had this idea when he was walking his dog while The Autarch started his movement of Boss Fight countdowns with MadWorld and No More Heroes. Ben decided to create his own Boss Fights, from worst to best like his, but he wanted to be more specific with his all-time favorite game as well as the DS version. He had an awkward rating system based on how each boss was in terms of creativity, design, and how fun it was to defeat. His parents were having company over which was an ideal time to make his first vid, even if he had to whisper to do it. He may not be planning to do a remake of that list. He first grew up with the Gameboy Advance version, but he doesn't play it as much since the original had better quality. *Ben has revealed on his Yoshi Island LP and Twitter that he's bisexual. He's not 50/50, as he leans more to the feminine side, but still loves the male side. *Originally, back in 2010, he wanted to do a Yoshi's Island versus Yoshi's Island DS, but it never came to pass since he hated the latter's short though tedious level design. Not as worse as Yoshi's New Island, as he said it was absolutely terrible. This page was created on December 16, 2018 by TheIkranRider. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers